


Home

by littlecarmenaddict



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecarmenaddict/pseuds/littlecarmenaddict
Summary: uh idk about a summary
Kudos: 1





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Ah guys, enjoy this original story! I will try and post a chapter every day, you can give suggestions/ideas, this is my first proper story!

It was a dark night, And Vilatria stared at the village before her.  
It was burning, and the flames were orange. Vilatria though they were beautiful.

She blinked. She couldn’t believe what was happening. She sat down. She would stay there until all this was had finished.

_this will all be over soon. I know it, everything will be ok!_

* * *

The next morning, she stood up and walked towards the village. Bodies were scattered across the floor, burnt to a crisp. The houses, made of wood were completely gone, only a few fractions of windows and glass remained. She didn’t know much, but she did know that her home had been destroyed. Her uncle had died in the fire, yet she couldn’t show any emotions. She knew they were watching her. The shadows of home. They took orphans and did something horrible to them.   
Vilatria didn’t know _exactly_ what they did, but she knew it was horrible.

The village had been attacked by the shadows of loss, a rival group of the bright, the group that Vilatria had grown up in. Her parents had died when she was four, and now 12 years later she was the last bright left.   
Or, she thought she was.

Vilatria knew that there was still someone out there. She didn’t know how to find them.

She walked towards the forest. It was warm, yet she felt cold inside. She was alone.   
She had no friends at the bright camp, she was the only black person there, and all the light skinned people feared her.

All but one. Her uncle. He was white, yet saw Vilatria as his own child.

”Uncle.” She would say. “How come I don’t look like you? How come none of the children like me?”

”My dear child.” He replied. His dear child. Vilatria always liked that phrase. “Those children are dim-witted and idiotic, just because you are different. They can’t tell the difference between a dog and a cat, how would they know what beautiful soul you are?” 

Vilatria would nod, and go outside to play with the dogs.   
However, she was 10 there.

She was now 16, and realised all the truths about the camp children. She hated them with every bit of her cold soul.   
She missed her uncle. She wanted to cry and rip the ground apart.

_but I know they can see me. They can track my emotions and kill me, like they did to the other orphans._

she couldn’t let the shadows of home find her. She would be dead if she did.


	2. Running

Vilatria held her breath as she ran towards the forest. Her dress was torn, her long hair was dirty and her hands were covered in blood. She could barely breathe and her leg was scraping on the floor.

' **LEAVE ME ALONE!'** She cried, running from the strange figures chasing her. They wore thick black capes and all had black glasses. They carried tranquilizers and had scowls upon their faces. Vilatria fell, and cursed as her knee was stuck in the branches. 

The strange figures ran to pick her up. They put their arms around her waist and hoisted her up. One figure latched her onto his hip, and breathed heavily as the teen struggled.

She squirmed around, and screamed. However, her scream was extremely muffled. She screamed and screamed until her throat was raw. She tried to break free, but the man pinned her down and lifted her dress up, grabbing the tranquilizer and piercing her skin with the needle on it. Once Vilatria was completely unconscious, the man dropped her.

'Nice work, Deeuak.' One woman said, tilting her glasses down. 'You got her real good.'

'I still can't believe you made me do this, Islagh. I did _not_ want my first day to be like this- I thought we were supposed to help teenagers, not hurt them.' Said Deeuak, shaking his head, staring at the girl in front of him.

Islagh sighed, and motioned for her team to take the girl. The team lifted her up and carried her towards their boat. Deeuak was still kneeling down.

'We can't wait for you forever, Deeuak. Hurry up.' Islagh said.

Deeuak stood up and followed the woman, almost like a duckling following its mother.

However, this one duckling felt uneasy.

 _am i doing the right thing?_ He said to himself. But then he shook his head and walked beside Islagh.


End file.
